


Sex & Snuggles – Drunkeros-Style

by BardicRaven



Category: Drunks and Dragons (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: Love, in all its complicated ways. Or maybe it's just sex. Or at least the power of touch.In Drunkeros, all things to all people, each in their own time.
Relationships: Jaela/Aludra Wyrmsbane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2020





	1. Rosby Sibanamush, Aludra Wyrmsbane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).



# Rosby Sibanamush and Aludra Wyrmsbane Have Sexy Times from Time to Time To Avoid Killing People Out Of Sheer Frustration, Sexual or Otherwise

You couldn’t call it love, what these two shared, more like the release of general tension through sex. Whatever it was, it served them well enough and kept them from killing more people than necessary, so everyone agreed it was for the best.

Well, except for Thom, but then he didn’t really get a vote, as Ros would be coming to Aludra and offering her services for a mutual fuck-fest only when Thom had gottten on her last nerve and was merrily sawing through it with his latest weapon.

Business was business, Ros would more than happily grant, but whether it was killing or fucking, there were still points where, and when those points were reached, she’d go off in search of her favorite dwarf customer (well, her only dwarf customer and was she truly a customer if the goods were given for free? still...) and indulge herself in something suitably mind-blowing and nerve-restoring until Thom noticed her absence and came crawling back to beg forgiveness.

Which sometimes took a while, Thom being Thom, which left the two of them - Ros and Aludra, that is - exploring ever more unusual methods and forms of personal and mutual pleasure until at least SOMEONE noticed, whereupon that someone usually got Thom quick and told him in no uncertain terms to go and attend to his woman, STAT! Or else, tho’ that 'else' was carefully never expanded upon, because Thom. You did not want to fuck with a large draconic fighter-type – especially when he was lacking in the fucking department, or at least the being fucked department, or at least, well, you get the idea.

So it wasn’t love that Ros and Aludra shared, tho’ it was more than a strictly work arrangement also. What it was, they were careful never to think about too much or too hard. Besides, thinking wasn’t what they were coming together for anyway.

And that was something they both agreed upon.


	2. Aludra and Jaela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a complicated situation and a complicated set of nights all 'round.

# Aludra and Jaela: Of Weddings and Complicated Relationships

### The Night Before

“I wish you were here,” Aludra said to the darkness surrounding her. Not referring to the darkness, as that was already there, but to her lover, who wasn’t. Jaela had been Most Firmly Disinvited from coming to her wedding, a thing that Aludra thought she should have had at least some say in. 

But then they’d never asked her about anything, not really, which was why she was here in the first place. Back in the day, when the party she’d been travelling with was killed, all except for her, including her brother, Alandar, who, she thought distractedly, really should have been here today to stand for her and go through the ritual challenges with her intended, and how could he have done something so inconsiderate as to go off & get himself killed? 

Forcing her mind back to the present, she finished her thought. The only reason she’d ever been able to go and be an adventurer was because she’d taken the initiative and seized the opportunity when it was presented to her.

So… why not tonight as well? After all, what would they be able to do, really? Forbid their future Queen from having the one she loved best in the whole world, all of Drunkeros, spend this last night of freedom with her?

She thought not. And so, she said the Magick Words, or at least the words that had always been magickal between them: “Jaela, I need you. Come to me. Please.”

And with a soft *whoosh^ of displaced air, Jaela was blessedly, blessedly there. “I’m here. You know I never could resist those words from you, no matter who else says I’m not welcome.”

On a sound that to Aludra's ears sounded suspiciously like a half-sob, Aludra said, “I know. And I couldn't go through this alone.”

“You don’t have to,” Jaela promised. “I will always be here for you. No matter what.”

### The Night After

Again, Jaela waited until she heard the words before appearing in Aludra's chambers. Wordlessly, she took Aludra in her arms and held her close. There were no words for this, so no words were spoken.

They stood there, together, for a long time until Jaela broke them apart enough to tug Aludra in the direction of the big bed. Aludra resisted, pulling back enough to say, “Yes, I’d like to spend the night with you tonight. But… just snuggling. Because…” she broke off as an unexpected and unexplored tear came to her eye.

“Because it’s complicated, isn’t it?”

Aludra nodded. “I never wanted to be married to Baldur, but not because he was a bad guy. He wasn’t, he was just… ordinary. And I didn't love him. And I never wanted ordinary. And I did want someone I loved. But I never wanted this…” At that, the tears did come, quietly, as befitted a proper dwarf, whose ideal was the stone of the mountains they came from, but numerous, like the streams that flowed beneath those same mountains.

“I know, I know,” Jaela murmurred as she pulled them both towards the bed. Quiet, gentle words as she got Aludra out of her wedding finery and into a soft nightgown. Comforting words as she pulled them both up to the soft, thick mattress – a thing that Aludra had insisted upon, for all it was again, against the Dwarven ideal. She’d told them that if she wanted to sleep rough, she could keep on doing what she was doing, and if they were going to insist that she come home and take up the crown, then by the Mother Lode, they were going to give her a mattress that was more than a coin’s worth thick! They’d done it, tho’ not without their share of Dwarven grousing, but that hadn’t mattered to her. She’d be their Queen and they’d just best get used to her way of doing things.

All of them.

Including the ones about a certain Deva Paladin. As she felt herself relax, as she felt herself drift off to sleep in her lover’s arms, as she set all the political and personal mess aside for the new day to come, the new day she knew would come far sooner than she’d like, she thought fondly of watching their faces when she told them who would be her Queen.


	3. Ashayara Dane and Jaela and Aludra Wyrmsbane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Women. One Night. Fuck tomorrow.

# Ashayara Dane and Jaela and Aludra Wyrmsbane: Mourning in Three Ways and One Snuggle Pile

Three women, one loss. One night, of pain, of tears, of coming together in what most certainly was not love, but neither was it hate. Tonight, it was simple acknowledgement of a shared loss, expressed in touch, in cuddling together against the night and the long days to come.

Tomorrow would be what it was.

Tonight, they would spend together.


End file.
